


Sloppy Seconds

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has some compunctions about following after Gwaine. Merlin doesn't see the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



"My God, this is a disgusting," Arthur scowled, running his fingers through the mess between Merlin's legs. He held his fingers up for Merlin to see and then flicked them in disgust. "I'm to follow in Gwaine's wake and you can't even be arsed to properly clean up?"

"I honestly didn't think you would mind," Merlin replied cheekily. "You've been gone for so long that I thought that you would be more than happy with anything you got. Most starving men don't complain, but I suppose I'm not surprised. You have always been a royal prat."

"I am your King, Merlin, and you have never shown me any sort of respect. I honestly can't believe you expect me to eat this. It's sopping wet and dripping all over the place-"

Merlin interrupted with a shrug. "I'm sure Gwaine would be more than happy for another round."

"It's true," Gwaine laughed, leaning over and sliding his fingers over the rim, then licking the contents from his fingertips. "I am always up for more."

Arthur glowered and slapped Gwaine's hand away. "You've had yours!"

"Thought you didn't want Merlin's sloppy seconds," Gwaine leered.

"Don't be vulgar. And for God's sake, Merlin, get off the table." Arthur rolled his eyes, lifting his serviette as Merlin hopped away. With an concerned look, he wiped the spilled stew from the side of the bowl, set aside any compunctions he might have had about using a bowl that Gwaine had previously slobbered over, and tucked into his stew. He was rather hungry, after all.


End file.
